¡No se lo digas!
by yukimura.15 X3
Summary: Mi segundo fic que emocion!...Craig descubrera un secreto de Kenny y este hara lo que sea para que este no habra la boca ... claro eso no signifique que no le guste la idea...LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Ola aqui yo de nuevo~!...ah,y tranquilos que ... ya no habra mas interrupciones~...(miro a un lado donde se encuentra mi consciencia atada y amordazada , sonrio de lado)**_

_**Este fic es un Kenig MCTuker XD, se me ocurrio en el colegio cuando Olinda estaba sentada y Dante ,quien estaba detras de su asiento ,comenzaron a forcejear de la forma mas divertida (cofOlinda ganocofporque lo tiro al pisocof),entonces pense en las posibles parejas junto con sakuyachan15 y SE ME OCURRIO!X3 **_

_**Bueno dejo de aburrirlas(os), ahora si embicience con este fic~:**_

_**¡No se lo digas!:**_

-_No se lo digas~-_rogaba un rubio ojiazul a un moreno ojinegro ambos estaban en unas sillas frente a frente...

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ambos estaban en unas sillas frente a frente ya que el profesor Makey los habia castigado y lo dejo en un salon para que "pensaran en lo que hicieron", luego salio del aula diciendoles_:"No hagan ruido,makey,volvere en media hora y los quiero encontrar callados,makey,luego podran irse a sus casas,makey."_

Despues que se fuera Craig saco un libro de su mochila y lo comenzo a leer ignorando la presencia del rubio,este hizo lo mismo (ignorarlo) y volteo su vista a la ventana que estaba en el muro en una esquina del aula.

El silencio incomodo los inundo a los dos,Kenny fue el primero en tratar de hacer platica,pero claro,primero debia captar la atencion del pelinegro.

_-¡Ps!-_lo llamo mirandolo de reojo como leia su libro...¿Como alguien tan indiferente a los demas,podia meterse en tantos problemas?Siempre lo veo sentado en la oficina del psicologo de la escuela,con la cara de siempre,mirando a todos los que pasan de manera fria y sin importancia_."Como me encantaria ser yo quien cambie esa expresion en su rostro,a una llena de amor y lujuria"_

-...-el peñinegro solo cambio la hoja de su libro y siguio leyendo ignorando al rubio.

-_PSS!-_lo volvio a llamar mas fuerte.

_-Que mierdas quieres,Kenneth?-_pregunto molesto el azafache mientras le mirabade reojo.

_-Te gustaria ver algo ... genial_-pregunto de forma picara mientras sacaba su camara.

_-No_

_-Oh,vamos Craig te encantara~..._

Craig levanto una ceja curioso y sin decir nada se acerco a Kenny y miro la pantalla de su camara mientras abria lo ojos como platos...

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

_-Si lo hare_-respondio secamente.

_-¡Porfavor~!_

-_No_

En ese momento entro Kyle agarrado de la mano con se volteo y sonrio diabolicamente.

-_¡Hey,Brofloshky!-_llamo el moreno_-¿Puedes venir un momen-_

Kenny rapidamente detecto lo que Craig planeaba hacer y rapidamente se puso de pie, avanzo hasta estar detras del sitio de Craig y le tapo la boca antes de que llamara al pelirrojo.

-_No nada Kyle_-dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa resistiendo los golpes y zarangeos del azafache_-¡AU!Digo, tu y Stan pueden irse, creo que Cartman los esta buscando en la cafeteria._

Craig trato de soltarse pero Kenny sujeto sus manos, asi que comenzo a moverse deseperadamente.

_-¡Rapido creo que estaba molesto!_

-_Kenny,¿porque sostienes asi a Craig?-_pegunto Stan asustado por la cara roja que tenia Craig; si, definitivamente Kenny moriria hoy.

-_Ah?, no solo estamos ... jugando¡ACK!¡RAPIDO QUE CARTMAN SE VA A MOLESTAR!_

Tanto a Kyle como a Stan les dio un pequeño respingon y sin preguntar mas, salieron del salon para dirigirse a la cafeteria.

Craig con unos rapidos movimientos se zafo del agarre de Keny y lo tiro al piso, luego corrio directo a la puerta, pero el ojiazul rapidamente sujeto su tobillo provocando que caiga al piso de cara.

_-¡Maldito, Sueltame!-_grito el moreno dandose la vuelta y moviendo su pierna.

_-¡NO!-_Kenny se impulso quedandose sobre Craig y aprisiono con sus manos las de Tucker.

-¡Sueltame, pervertido de mierda!-grito Craig tratando de soltarse de esa posicion tan vergonsosa para el.

_-¡No!¡Se lo vas a contar!_

_-¡¿Y crees que me quedare callado cuando se de que te la pasas tomandole fotos y grabaciones a Kyle cuando se desviste en su casa o cuando duerme?_

_-¡Porfavor Craig comprendeme!_

_-¡¿Que quieres que comprenda?¡¿Que eres un maldito pervertido psicopata?_

_-Bueno Craig no me dejas mas opcion..._

_-¿A que te refieres pervertido?_

-_A que si tu se lo dices a Kyle, yo... dejare de tomarle fotos a el..._

_-¿Y que?,eso es bueno-_

_-...y comenzare a tomartelas a ti._

_-¡¿QUE?_

_-Ya me oiste, si tu se lo cuentas a Kyle yo ire todas las noches a tu casa y te tomare fotos y grabaciones mientras duermes._

_-¡Eres un maldito pendejo!_

_-¿Tu decides Craig?-_le sonrio picaramente.

Craig alzo su pierna golpeando la debilidad del inmortal, mas especifico sus genitales, haciendo que el ojiazul soltara un fuerte grito de dolor.

Rapidamente el moreno lo empujo y se puso de pie.

-_Haz lo que quieras infeliz_-dijo antes de irse y dejar a un Kenny muy, pero muy mal herido.

_**CONTINUARA~**_

_**Hasta aqui la primera parte~... proximo capitulo LEMON~ ,no sean tan crueles ya que sera mi primer Lemon...TOT.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a **__**bickyta lovegood cullen**__** y a **__**CreepyGirl07**__** por sus review en mi primer fic: Lovi,te ves lindo cuando sonries!;aunque aun espero el review de alguien...(si,te hablo a ti Patzy-chan)**_

_**Weno como ya saben soy un poco masoquista asi que se acepta de que ustedes deciden ser sadicas,dulces,tiernas,como Damien *¬*,etc.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir...me despido...BYE~! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esto...hola-alguien(mi conciencia y el publico) me lanza un monton de zapatos y tomates-¡si,si,lo se me tarde mucho pero si vivieran en mi casa lo entenderian~!**_

_**Ah,y siento decir que en este capitulo no habra lemon-me vuelven a lanzar un zapato-lo siento es que si ponia en este capitulo el lemon iba a ser demasiado largo y todavia faltaria continuacion...pero prometo ponerlo en el tercer capitulo-alza la mano derecha en signo de promesa.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir aqui el cap 2**_

**¡No se lo digas! Cap 2:**

A la mañana siguiente Craig caminaba por los pasillos dirigiendose a su aula cuando de uno de los closets la puerta se abrio y una mano jalo al pelinegro recordando sus 8 horas de Karate se puso en modo de defensa colocando sus brazos frente a su cara y alzando la rodilla.

Pero en vez de un golpe sintio un par de manos sujetar sus muñecas y bajar sus brazos;por impulso el moreno abrio los ojos con la sonrisa burlona de MCCormick.

_-¿Asustado,Tucker?-_rio el rubio mientras Craig sentia sus mejillas arder por la verguenza.

-_MCCormick...¿Porque no me sorprende?-_dijo el azafache soltandose del agarre del rubio -_ Si lo que buscas es un calenton de una hora,te voy diciendo por milesima vez que "NO"._

_-No_-"mierda"-_No es eso_.

_-¿Entonces que cojones quieres...?_

_-¿S-Se lo dijistes?_-pregunto el rubio desviando la vista al suelo y rascandose la nuca.

-_Eh?_

_-¿Se lo dijistes...a...Kyle?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-¿Es enserio?...¡¿Por esa mierda me arrastrastes a este closet?_

_-Pero Craig..._

_-¡Jodete MCCormick!-_grito el azafache mostrandole el dedo del medio.

-_Es que...¡ESTA VEZ SI ES ENSERIO!-_el moreno se recosto en la pared cruzando los brazos dedicandole una muy molesta mirada de "Sorprendeme" al rubio-_Bueno...lo que pasa es que Damien ha salido de la ciudad con Pip...y conociendolos,o al menos a Damien,no vendran en por lo menos un mes..._

_-¿Y?_

_-Y...este jueves va a ser la final de Nascar,¡Y si se lo cuentas,Stan y Kyle van a matarme y me lo perdere!_

_-Solo tu puedes pensar en una estupida carrera antes que en TU vida._

_-¡Porfavor,Craig...!_-grito el rubio sujetando a Craig de los hombros y zarandeandolo;a lo que el pelinegro lo empujo bruscamente haciendo que el ojiazul chocara con una pared.

__¡No me toques!No pensaba hacerlo,pero ahora no me importa si tengo que dormir todas las noches con un bat bajo mi se lo contare a Kyle ¡Asi que te jodes MCCormick!-_grito volviendole a hacer la seña y dandose la vuelta para salir.

Pero cuando coloco su mano en la perilla sintio un peso sobre su espalda y una mano sobre la suya.

**-PROV. KENNY-**

Despues de que Craig me empujara y me dijera todo eso mis "instintos MCCormick" reaccionaron e hice lo que cualquier MCCormick haria en un momento como este.

Me levante de un salto y sujete la mano de Craig que sujetaba la perilla,seguidamente pase mi brazo por su cintura y me pegue a su espalda lo mas que pude sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente y su respiracion detenerse.

-_Craig~-_ronroneo suavemente en su oido mientras acaricio su mano sintiendo su palida piel y algo dentro de mi me hace querer mas-_Te aseguro que el unico que saldra jodido de aqui, seras tu._

Vuelvo a sentir ese temblor en su cuerpo y hace que cierta parte "aun adolorida" de mi cuerpo reaccione...

**-FIN PROV. KENNY.-**

_**Y que tal?...espero que les haya gustado mucho X)**_

_**Y recuerden que **__**soy un poco masoquista asi que se acepta de que ustedes deciden ser sadicas,dulces,tiernas,como Damien *¬*,etc.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir...me despido...BYE~! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KAORU:¡TU MALDITA DESGRACIADA ODIA GATOS!**_

_***llorando*¡YA TE HE DICHO DE QUE NO ES MI CULPA!¡FUE MI MADRE LA QUE ME DIHO QUE...!**_

_**KAORU:¡¿Y TU DESDE CUANDO LE HACES CASO A TU MADRE-?**_

_**¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA TU SABES DE QUE SI NO LO HACIA MI QUERIDA "LUNA" IBA A MORIR!**_

_**¡Ahora si me disculpas tengo un fic que hacer y miles de disculpas por demorarme que dar!**_

_**KAORU:¡CLARO!¡TU Y TU HISTORIAS LLENAS DE PERVERSION!¡¿CUANDO, NO?¡PUES QUE OS FOLLEN!*se va molesto***_

_**Tsk marica...ah,hola esto disculpen la demora pero hace poco tuve que dejar a mi gatita en la cruda y fria calle(deseguro ahora si entienden la discucion que tuve con mi consciencia) y me he sentido super mal y triste...ademas que ahora yo me tengo que encargar de sus hijos(por cierto,¿alguien no quiere dos gatitas rubias gemelas?,si no les consigo dueño terminaran como su mama)...bueno sin mas al fic :)... **_

**¡No se lo digas! Cap 3:**

Mis piernas no reaccionan,mis manos estan sudando,mi rostro esta más pálido que de costumbre y una extraña voz en mi cabeza me dice a gritos:"¡Que carajos haces!¡Muévete o TE VA A VIOLAR!Escuchó su voz decir mi nombre y siento mi mano ser acariciada por la suya.

Trató de moverme pero no puedo;vuelvo a escuchar su voz y lo que me insinua me hace enrojecer y temblar casi al mismo tiempo.

-_A...Apártate...-_logro decir maldiciendo la debilidad en mi voz y la traición en mis brazos por no tirarle un puñete en el rostro cuando se comienza a acercar a mis labios...¡ESPERA!¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO,QUÉ?

En efecto,el idiota habia soltado mi mano y habia cogido mi rostro obligandome a voltear mi cabeza,encontrandome con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos.

**FIN PROV CRAIG**

_-Obligame_-súspiro antes de besar salvajemente al moreno,mordiendo su labio inferior e introduciendo su lengua para poder recorrer cada centímetro de la cavidad del otro.

Craig dejo de oponer fuerza y contribuyó en el beso,volteando su cuerpo y sujetando la nuca del rubio,mientras este bajaba sus manos por su espalda hasta sus caderas.

_-Craig...-_jadeó el rubio entre besos para comenzar a besar el cuello del azafache,los besos se volvieron lamidas y las lamidas se volvieron mordisqueos.

Craig trataba de reprimir sus gemidos,pero al sentir los dientes del inmortal en su cuello no pudo soportar más y comenzó a gemir levemente fuerte.

-_Ngghn Kenneth_-gimió en el oído del ojiazul enloqueciendolo y sujetando sus rubios cabellos con fuerza(de alguna forma se tenia que vengar).

Al oír esos gemidos Kenny sonrió,porfin...después de tantos años de indiferencia,de intentar e intentar acercarse al pelinegro,ese pelinegro del que estaba locamente enamorado,al fin lo podía besar,toquetear,marcar,acariciar y disfrutar,porque era suyo,suyo y de nadie mas.

Kenny desabrocho la camisa del moreno tocando toda piel que pudiera a su paso,deteniendose en los pezones masajeandolos y peñizcandolos.

Bajó los besos hasta el abdomen;bajo un poco más y uso sus dientes para abrir la brageta del pantalón del moreno de Craig,mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturon y el botón.

_-¿Te ayudo con tu amiguito,Craig~?-_preguntó juguetón mientras liberaba la erección del otro,la sujetó en su mano y soltó su aliento en la punta.

_-¡¿Qué estas...ah~mngh~Kenneth!_

Gimió al sentir la boca de Kenny en su miembro,este al oirlo comenzo a mover su boca de atrás a adelante provocando mas gemidos de parte del al sentir los movimientos del rubio sintio un placer indescriptible y la debilidad en sus piernas,trató de sujetarse a la puerta con ambas manos a cada lado,pero eso no evitaba de que de su boca salieran fuertes estar tan cerca de la puerta podía escuchar pasos de posibles alumnos que pasaban por ahí para ir a sus clases y que oirian los fuertes gemidos que,por desgracia,salian de su boca.

-_Ke-Kenny,ah~...Ngh pa...ah~para nos...oiran¡Ah~!-_trato de repeimir sus gemidos pero era imposible,la boca del rubio lo volvia loco.

El ijiazul aumento la velocidad a una mas rapida ,logrando de que Craig se sentara en el suelo al mismo tiempo de que se corria en la boca del rubio.

Kenny sin pudor alguno se trago la escencia del moreno y se relamio los labios.

_-Eso fue rapido-_se burlo divertido(pervertido) mientras lamia la escencia de uno de sus dedos.

"¡LO VOY A MATAR!"penso el azafache mientras se le coloraban hasta las orejas y apretaba los puños.

El rubio lo volvio a besar mientras se quitaba su parka naranja y le quitaba su chullo azul al no queriendose quedar atras empujo al rubio quedando esta vez,èl sobre el rubio.

-_Bastardooo_-mascullo con voz de ultratumba_-¡Me las vas a pagar por calentarme tanto!_

Antes de que ojiazul despertara de su "SHOCK",Craig levanto el polo negro que este llevaba y comenzo a besar su pecho y a masajear su entrepierna,ahi desperto,al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido.

-_Nmgh~C-Craig_-sonrio de costado-_Es muy g-gracioso,ah~,ayer casi me castrasy hoy,mm~,tratas de mejorarlo con tus exquisitas c-caricias¡Ah~!_

Craig,ignorando los "comentarios" del rubio,desabrocho sus pantalones y comenzo a masturbarlo suavemente.

_-¡AH~ CRAIG!_

_-¿Alguien ha visto a Craig?-_pregunto angustiado Clyde.

_-¡GAH!¡S-Seguro se lo ¡ngh! llevò el gobierno!-_si,ese era Tweek_-¡O LOS GNOMOS!_

-_No creo que ni el gobierno ni los gnomos sean tan tontos como para querer llevarse a Craig...y menos cuando le diga que reprobo matematicas_-comento el afroamericano revolviendo los cabellos del rubio.

_-Yo si creo saber donde esta_-susurro Kevin con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Clyde quien estaba a su costado logro escucharlo

_-¿Enserio?¿Donde?-_pregunto el castaño moviendo el brazo del asiatico.

-_Emm...y-yo...solo les dire de que posiblemente se encuentra haciendo "ejercicio" con MCCormick._

_-¿O-Osea de que el y Kenny estan...?-_pregunto Token asombrado.

_-Sip._

_-¿Y como lo sabes?_

_-Vi como una mano con manga naranja jalaba a Craig a un closet y...bueno...de ahi no salen hasta ahora._

_-Craig no va ¡ACK! poder sentarse mañana_-comento Tweek divertido.

_-¿Que?¿No entiendo de lo que hablan?-_pregunto Clyde confuso.

-_Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas?-_dijo Clyde pasando el brazo por el hombro del castaño.

-_Jajaja_-rieron los demas por lo bajo.

Sin darse cuenta se despojaron rápida y salvajemente de sus ropas, el mayor de estatura comenzó a sugestionar a su pareja, ambos estaban al límite de su resistencia, deseaban ser uno, fundirse salvajemente y tocar el cielo en éxtasis juntos.

Craig no paraba de tocarlo y besarlo, el rubio ni tonto ni perezoso le correspondía, dejando marcas en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo frio y gélido que ahora ardía de pasión y deseo.

Sin poder comportarse dulce y tiernamente como deseaba serlo, el ojiazul comenzó a entrar en el moreno, el cual comenzó a arquear su espalda pasando sus delicados pero fuertes brazos por la espalda del inmortal, quien comenzó a moverse creando un roce que excito más a su pareja.

Craig corrompido por las maravillosas sensaciones que le causaba la fricción de su cuerpo con el del mayor comenzó a arañar su espalda mientras soltaba fuertes y sonoros gemidos que pronunciaban el nombre del rubio, este poso su cabeza en el hombro del ojinegro mientras perdía el control de sus actos, ambos estaban sumergidos en esa neblina de lujuria y pasión, era un momento especial para ambos, aunque al otro día uno de ellos lo negara y el otro hara todo lo posible para reccuperar el amor del un último movimiento y un beso ambos llegaron al éxtasis, el rubio se corrio dentro del moreno y este en el abdomen del rubio.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y sudando, Kenny se salio de adentro del moreno y se recosto a su costado.

_-Te...Te amo, Craig_-el mencionado abrio los ojos de sobremanera y volteo a ver al rubio quien lo miraba ruborizado y con una sonrisa pequeña.

_-...y-yo..._

Sin decir mas Craig se vistio rapido, seguido del otro a excepcion de que el primero salio corriendo del lugar apenas termino.

_-¿Craig?...¡¿Craig...?-_grito Kenny pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna lo que hizo de que en su mente apareciera la idea mas logica para el ... la habia cagado...

_**continuara~**_

_**NEE~ espero que les haya gustado, normalmente no hago esto pero...que mas da:**_

Sakuyachan15_**: Primero:OYE!**_

_**Segundo:Claro que es varon XD es de cabello negro y ojos indigo y como te habras dado cuenta se llama "Kaoru" y porsupuesto de que "jugara" con la tuya*sonrisa maliciosa***_

_**KAORU:OYE!RECUERDA DE QUE SOY TU CONSCIENCIA Y TE PUEDO OIR!**_

_**Si,si,si *mueve la mano desinteresadamente* se de que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas pero que esperabas en mi laptop solo tengo "Worpad" es mas viejo que "Word" y ahi no me muestra mi errores ortograficos T.T , ey~ porfin mi primer lemon disfrutalo~**_

_**Bueno bye~**_

Zoren Zombrio:

_**h-hola *nerviosa* ¿enserio lo crees?*ojitos brillosos* p-pues tratare de hacer lo mejor posible y dare todo mi esfuerzo espero que te guste el capitulo y quiero aprovechar en decirte de que me encantan tus fics especialmente **__**Cuarentena**__** y **__**Te amo en código binario**__** espero que LOS continues~**_

_**bye~**_

StanleyM:

_**Que bueno que te haya gustado aunque hay mas secretos en este fic los cuales descubriran en el proximo capitulo XD bye~**_

NekoNekoMimi_**:**_

_**jajaja justo ahora gracias por tu comentario XD**_

Toph Kagamine McCormicK_**:**_

_**Nee~ espero poder contagiarte el amor hacia esta pareja con ese orden y si no...habla con **_Sakuyachan15_** deseguro ella lo logra jajaja gracias por comunicarme de la falla ortografica lee lo que le puse a **_Sakuyachan15_** y entenderas el porque de mis fallas T.T weno me despido bye~**_

_**EN GENERAL: BYE~ SEGUIDORAS DE YAOI~ las veo despues *sonrisa maliciosa***_


End file.
